In Her Eyes
by Demosthenes23
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have a staring contest on the beach.


On a glorious summers day, Clarke and Lexa went down to the beach to soak up the sun, swim and read. Clarke was currently trying to understand what her recommended books appeal was. The main character was a wooden, irritating girl who was inexplicably in love with her much older stalker and abuser.

As always, she could feel when Lexa was staring at her. Clarke looked off to the side of the terrible book to fix her with a glare.

"Did you actually like this?"

Lexa closed her own book and just smirked. Clarke rolled her eyes. Hot sand sprayed as she flung sideways, knocking her girlfriend over. Clarke proceeded to lightly hit her on the arm with the offending object. "How dare you defile my eyes," she said, each word in-between every whack. The books binding was so old it broke apart into pieces, pieces that Clarke threw as far away from her as she could manage. Yellowed pages scattered across the beach and blew away on the light breeze, hopefully never to be read again. She fixed her scowl back on the girl beneath her.

Lexa grinned up at her. "I was hoping you would do that." Lexa ran a hand up her partially bare thigh, eliciting a hitch of breath. "I could never be with anyone who enjoyed such tripe."

Lexa pulled Clarke down on top of her and attempted to kiss her. Clarke deflected it to her cheek. She was still pissed at wasting an hour of her relaxation time, of her life, on a dumb joke. She pushed further away from Lexa and sat up, her pouting girlfriend following suit soon after. Clarke could feel Lexa's stare on the back of her neck but refused to turn around. The unseen stare strongly reminded Clarke of the pretty stalker guy in the book and quickly it became more and more annoying until she whirled around and snapped, "Would you stop that?!"

Lexa raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Stop what?"

"Your staring! You're always staring! You're-" An idea of revenge started to take hold. Like a light had been switched, she placed her hand over top Lexa's and said sweetly, "You know, I've got an idea for a game I think you'll like." Lexa looked at her warily, waiting for her to continue. "I challenge you to a staring contest."

The confusion mounted. "A staring...contest?"

"Yeah, we look into each others eyes until one of us blinks or looks away."

Lexa furrowed her brow. "What a strange game."

Clarke shrugged. "There wasn't a lot to do on the Ark." Lexa seemed sceptical so Clarke scooted closer and grabbed her arm in an overly affectionate manner. "Come on, it's fun!

"All right," she agreed eventually, wondering what her girlfriend was scheming.

Clarke nodded, blinked rapidly for several seconds and then fixed Lexa with an intense stare, in a way they usually looked at one another before making love.

Lexa was amused that the sky girl thought she had a chance to win. Once as a young warrior, she had remained unblinking for almost an entire night, waiting for a signal fire to be lit in the distance. Because of her vigilance, the attacking clan had not succeeded in wrecking havoc on her village. Shortly after that she was chosen as commander.

Clarke saw the smirk spreading and knew her girlfriend thought she was sure to win. Under normal circumstances that would probably be true. But Clarke had no intention of playing fairly, and since her eyes had already started to burn, she decided to begin her plan right now.

Completely out of the blue she said, "When we first met, I wasn't wearing any underwear, bra or otherwise."

The smirk disappeared and Lexa's eyelids twitched. She shifted her hands in her lap. "Are you speaking truly, Clarke?"

"Absolutely, Lexa," she lied. "My jeans and shirt were the only thing between us when you marched up to me and demanded I prove my worth. If you had just pressed yourself a little bit closer, you would have been able to feel _everything_." Clarke smiled, placing her hand to her crotch. "Just like today."

Clarke could see the strain in Lexa's neck and jaw as she clamped down, trying not to glance away from the line of sight and lose the game.

A strained smirk returned. "I know what you are attempting to do, Clarke. Your tactics will not work on me."

Clarke smiled wider as she stuck her hand into her shorts. "Oh, no. I'm so wet. If only _someone_ would dry this up for me before I start to drip down my thighs and make a big mess." Clarke pulled her hand out and held it at chest height. "See, Lexa, look how wet I am."

Lexa was somehow holding firm. Clarke couldn't have that. Her eyes were beginning to tear.

Clarke raised her dry fingers to her mouth and licked them slowly before placing them in fully and sucking. She made sure to make as much noise as possible, moaning slightly. Lexa's face scrunched up but her eyes never wavered. The strain had spread to her white knuckles and rigid posture. She was taking deep breaths through her flaring nostrils an effort to calm herself down.

Clarke was getting as desperate as Lexa, not sure what else she could do to break her gaze before she was forced to blink.

Lexa's eyes were on fire. She frantically tried to think of a way to get back at Clarke before it was too late. All of a sudden Clarke yelped, hand shooting to her buttocks. Lexa flinched and nearly blinked.

"Lexa, something just bit me!"

"I'm sure it did, Clarke."

"No, I'm serious, something is biting my ass! It _really_ hurts!"

"If that were true, Clarke, surely your sense of self preservation would have allowed you to forfeit this game and get away from the pain?"

Any second now she was going to blink. She couldn't lose to Lexa. She refused to.

Any second now she was going to blink. She couldn't lose to Clarke. She refused to.

In synchronicity they leaned in, both hoping the other would inadvertently close their eyes before the kiss. Neither did and they both hovered in front of each others lips, scowling.

"Dammit, Lexa!" she cried in frustration, hands balled up in the sand.

"Dammit, Clarke!" she cursed in Trigedasleng, through clenched teeth.

Being this close to her made it impossible not to look at her parted lips. Resigned to losing, Lexa flicked her eyes down for the briefest of moments. She was surprised when Clarke did not immediately cry foul. Something dawned on her. There had been the slightest of movement when she looked up.

"Clarke, did you just look at my lips?"

"No, of course not," she said defiantly.

"Then how come you didn't notice me looking at yours?"

"I don't know what- wait, did you just admit to looking away?" Clarke said triumphantly. "That means I win!"

"No, it means we both lose."

"Yeah, right, Lexa. In your dre-"

Lexa closed the remaining gap and kissed her. Blessedly, she stopped arguing and closed her eyes. Lexa pulled back quickly and smirked at her agitated girlfriend. "Now, then, Clarke," she said slyly, placing her hands on her thighs, "I believe you required my services?"

Clarke grinned and thought, _Guess I win after all_.

* * *

 **Hahaha, oh these two. Stubborn as a two headed mule.**

 **Remember kids, it's not about who wins or loses, it's about how you play the game.**

 **Any guesses as to the book I mentioned but didn't name?**


End file.
